


Shots, Shots, Shots

by Thighkyuu



Category: IkeRev - Fandom, Ikemen Revolution - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thighkyuu/pseuds/Thighkyuu
Summary: a friendly game of beer pong





	Shots, Shots, Shots

   You gripped the ping pong ball between your fingertips, your eyes focused on the array of cups across the table. Your reputation in the Black Army depended on this, and you were determined to ensure your good standing.

   Fenrir grinned at you from across the table, his hands on his hips as though he wasn’t worried in the slightest about his fate. You were hell-bent on proving him wrong. You _would_ ring one of the cups if it killed you, and you knew that your partner would join in if you missed too many times. You glanced back, and he raised an eyebrow at you.

“Well?” He coaxed, “Go on, we don’t have all night.” He grinned lopsidedly, and you blushed, turning back to the table. Ray had that effect on you, though he was oblivious to it. You took a deep breath, blocking out the noise of the rest of the Black Army partying around you. Beer pong was a game that required the utmost concentration, after all. Your tongue poked out of your mouth and you bit down on it lightly as you concentrated on the trajectory of the ball you were about to throw.

   You exhaled as you let the ball fly, and watched its course as it sailed toward the cups across the table. Your eyes widened as it landed directly in the cup at the center of the triangle.

“Yes!” You cheered as Fenrir grimaced, picking up the cup and downing the contents before tossing the cup behind him.

“Beginner’s luck,” he muttered, but he was grinning all the same. You and Fenrir backed away from the table, making room for Ray and Sirius to face off. Sirius missed the first throw, as did Ray, but then Sirius made his second shot and grinned slyly at Ray.

“Drink up.” Ray glared a bit, but downed the contents of the cup and then tossed it aside. You and Fenrir went back and forth for a few turns before he rang the cup, and you grimaced as you took the shot of beer. After several more turns, the whole lot of you were a bit tipsy, and Sirius and Fenrir had two cups left on their side as opposed to one on yours and Ray’s side. The two of you were one more accurate shot away from a blow to both of your prides.

   Several of the other members of the Black Army had gathered around the table and were drunkenly cheering for one side or the other. Ray stepped up to the table, a determined look on his face, and didn’t stop to try and line up a shot before tossing the ball. It landed directly in a cup, and he grinned triumphantly at Sirius and Fenrir before turning to you, high-fiving your ready hand.

   You stepped up to the table now, anxiously eyeing Fenrir as he prepared to take his shot. You held your breath as he threw the ball, but it missed, and you were able to release the pent up anxiety for a moment before grabbing the ball and aiming at the last cup on the opposing side of the table. You made your throw, and the room was dead silent as you all watched the ball soar through the air toward the cup… and land right in it. Your eyes widened, and you bounced on your toes as Fenrir downed the contents of the last cup.

“I did it,” you said, then whipped around to Ray, the excitement plain on your face. “I did it!” you hollered, and the Black Army cheered around you. Ray grinned at you, lifting you clear off your feet and spinning you around before setting you down in front of him.

“Hell yeah, you did.” You blushed as his eyes met yours. The two of you were so close, and you his hands were still on your waist.

“I-” you began, but you were cut off by Ray’s lips meeting yours. You stiffened for a second, then melted into the kiss as many of the soldiers around you whooped and hollered. It was sloppy - the two of you were a bit drunk, after all - but that didn’t make it any less passionate. Your hands were tangled in his hair, and his fingers were digging into your waist as though you might try to leave and never come back. As if.

   The two of you broke apart a moment later, still clinging to each other. He grinned down at you, his grip loosening a bit and your hands sliding from his hair to rest on the back of his neck.

“Well,” Sirius said, grinning devilishly at the two of you, “it took you long enough, Ray.”

“Shut up, old man.” Ray directed the words at Sirius, but he was grinning ear to ear as he looked at you, and you were grinning right back.

   Beer pong turned out to be much more entertaining than you’d first expected. Not that you were going to complain. Overall, the evening had been a complete success. You’d won the heart of the King, and made the Ace and Queen bow at your feet.

Not bad for someone who’d never played beer pong in their life.


End file.
